Best Friend or Boyfriend?
by TSwizzles
Summary: Ally is developing feelings for Austin, but Austin seems totally oblivious. They're just best friends, right? But can they ever be more? *This might not sound too great, but I promise you it's better than it seems. Please read, thanks!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm an aspiring writer and I love Austin and Ally, but it's the first time I've written something like this. GIve it a try and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Austin and Ally. This is just fan fiction.**

Austin Moon, singer, dancer, and Internet sensation, strolled into the Sonic Boom with one hand jammed in his pocket and another holding his cell phone up to his ear. "Sure! I'll pick you up at six. We can hang at the food court. See you!"

His best friend and songwriter, Ally Dawson, raised a bemused eyebrow. "Who are you picking up at six?" she asked. "Let me guess... another new girlfriend?

Austin flashed her his signature cocky smile as she rolled her eyes. "What can I say?" he said. "The ladies love me."

"The ladies love your _fame_," Ally corrected with a twinge of annoyance- and something else.. jealousy? _No, no, _Ally thought to herself. Petite though she was, she was kind of protective of Austin. It was a best friend thing, right? But these days, Ally felt like for her, the lines between BFF and BF were kind of blurred with Austin. She'd find herself thinking things like _if I were dating Austin, I would never take advantage of his fame _or _wow, Austin looks really cute today. Not that I notice on anything other than a friendship level. _

Ally snapped out of her thoughts and continued talking to Austin. "Half the girls that say they like you, don't even know the real you," she said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ally," Austin said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ally couldn't help but laugh. This is what she liked about Austin. Other boys were obnoxious, rough, and rude. Austin was ridiculous, kind, and funny, but still managed to be cool. "Anyway, Austin. Have fun with the next love of your life. Or your love for tonight," she joked.

"Thanks, Ally." Austin's expression suddenly became uncharacteristically serious. "You know you're a really great best friend right? I mean, without you I'd just be stuck at my house doing chores." He pulled her into a hug.

_*Ally's POV* _One second ago I was laughing at a stupid joke with Austin. But have you ever had one of those moments where everything just randomly changes? When Austin put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest, I felt a spark in me. I'd hugged Austin a million times, but this time I didn't want him to let me go. And I realized that I _was _jealous of Austin's date with... with whoever it was he was meeting tonight.

I had a crush on my best friend.

Ally nodded absently at something her best friend Trish was saying. "Yeah," she replied vaguely. They were up in the practice room. Austin had left a while ago to get ready for his date at the fancy-ish Italian place in the food court.

"...and then, they fired me! Apparently I can't require the customers to pay me a 20% tip with each purchase. Ally! Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Sorry, Trish. I'm kind of tired today."

Trish gave a little sigh as she looked at her friend. "Ally, I'm your best friend. Don't you think I can tell when there's something wrong? That's one job I'm pretty good at."

Ally had to agree. As much as she appreciated Austin as her best friend ever (and as of an hour ago, something more) she couldn't help but acknowledge that Trish was really good at picking up on Ally's feelings. Anyway, she couldn't have a heart-to-heart girls chat with Austin, could she?

"Trish.." Ally began, and related the emotions she'd felt when Austin had hugged her.

Trish listened with a tiny, smug smirk on her lips which grew and grew. When Ally finished, she said, "You do know this isn't a surprise to me, right? I mean, I've seen this building up in you ever since you became partners with Austin two years ago. Sometimes I catch you looking at him too long, or smiling at him all the time. And you're always hating on his girlfriends. Ally, I think you love him."

"Nooo," Ally moaned dramatically. "He doesn't like me. He likes..." Ally racked her brains to remember the name of the girl Austin had just told her about. "Kelly! He likes Kelly."

Trish made a pouty face. "He'll eventually realize that you're the one for him, Ally. He's just doesn't know yet, okay?"

Ally grimaced. "Austin just thinks of me as his best friend, Trish. Trust me."

"Would it make you feel better to go spy on them? It's six," suggested Trish, an playful gleam in her eye.

Ally considered it. She didn't want to stalk Austin. But she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she wanted to know how his date was going, so why not? "That would be so rude, though," Ally objected.

Trish raised her eyebrows. "Well, I feel like Italian food. Are you in? And what a coincidence.. Austin's having his date there."

"Sure. But keep in mind, I'm only going for the pizza," she warned with a grin.

Austin Moon sat at a table in the Italian restaurant. Across from him sat a pretty blond girl, his date.

"So, Kelly. What are your hobbies?" he asked, wanting to get to know her better.

"Music. I love music," Kelly gushed. "I love your songs! Hey.. maybe you could write a song about me?"

"Maybe," Austin replied with a smirk, "if I get to know you better. What genres do you like?"

"Um.. I like music!"

Austin sighed. It was a good thing Kelly was pretty. This was going to be a long date.

Ally shot Austin and Kelly another furtive glance. "She's laughing! They're laughing. What? He likes her!"

"Calm down," soothed Trish. "She's a dimwit. Austin looks bored, to me."

"I'm going to walk by. I need to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Stay cool," Trish advised.

Ally got up, smoothed out her floral skirt and adjusted her musical note necklace, and walked across the restaurant to the bathroom. She pretended to be surprised when Austin called out "Hey, Alls! Come here!"

She turned around. "Hey Austin! Didn't see you there!" she said, smiling. Surprisingly, it was a pretty smooth lie.

Austin looked at his date. "Look, Kelly, I'm sorry.."

Ally raised her eyebrows. Kelly giggled. "For what, Austin? I'm having a great time!"

Austin flicked his hair out of his face and looked deep into Ally's eyes. "I can't go out with you. You're a great girl, but.. I have a secret."

**So what did you think? Want to know the secret It's not too good yet but it'll get better. if you guys liked it, please do review. As I said, this is my first one. Please, please, please, tell me how it is! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappointment

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :) Ok so I know you might have thought it was kind of rushed.. (and thanks for the constructive criticism- I don't mind!) but you'll see why. **

**Disclaimer: *sad face* No, I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Hope you like it!**

Ally's heart started beating way too fast. The way Austin was looking into her eyes made her think that maybe she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"What? I don't get it," said a puzzled Kelly.

"I would go out with you, but.. I love Ally," explained Austin. "I just don't feel the same way about you. Sorry."

Ally's eyes widened. Was he really saying this? Because this afternoon, he'd been obsessing over the blond girl. Oh, what the heck. He liked her! Austin liked her and she liked him.. She was ecstatic. "Really?"

"Of course," said Austin, grabbing her hand.

Kelly got up with a sigh. "I knew it," she said, and left.

Ally looked at Austin with a ditzy smile on her face. There were so many things she wanted to say. _Do you know that all the love songs we've ever written, I've subconsciously been writing about you? Do you know that of all the guys I've ever met, you are the sweetest, kindest, cutest.. _

Instead she just said, "Wow Austin, this is a surprise!"

"I know, right?" Austin replied, the loving look he'd worn a second ago vanishing. "Do you believe her? There was no way I could spend the whole night talking to that chick."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ally could feel something was wrong. What was Austin saying? Why was he letting go of her hand?

Austin rolled his eyes and smirked. "Thanks for playing along, Ally. I had to get rid of her some way. Seems like the ladies love me a little _too _much," he bragged.

*_Ally's POV*_ Playing along? Get rid of her? Austin only said he loved me, to get rid of Kelly? A herd of emotions stampeded through me. Shock, anger.. pain. Of course. Austin wouldn't love me. I'm just plain old Ally. I could feel myself about to cry. Austin was looking at me funny, but before the tears spilled over, I ran out of the store.

*_Austin's POV*_ I didn't understand what happened. Ever since that day at the restaurant with Kelly, Ally had been acting so bizarrely. For a couple of days, I didn't even see her. She stayed home and didn't answer my calls. Then, she came back to the Sonic Boom. But she barely talks to me and Trish keeps shooting me dirty looks.

I miss my best friend.

*_Ally's POV* _After that Friday night, I couldn't face Austin. Over the weekend, I stayed home. He called, but I didn't feel like talking. On Monday I told myself that I couldn't avoid him forever. To him, nothing in our relationship had changed, or would ever change. He was still my best friend, closer to me than anyone else. I had to get over him so we could be normal again. I missed Austin, so I went back to the Sonic Boom.

Trish leaned on the Sonic Boom's counter. "You love Austin," she said thoughtfully. Ally looked around to make sure nobody had heard. "Be quiet, Trish!"

"Ally, you do know what we have to do, right?"

"Yes. We have to watch the store until three," Ally replied.

"No, Ally! We have to get you another boyfriend. That way, you'll be so in love with him that Austin will just be your best friend again," Trish said with a self-congratulatory grin. "I know, I know. No need to thank me."

Ally's jaw dropped. _Seriously, that is a good idea. I can't get over Austin.. but maybe I can distract myself from him. _

Speak of the devil.. Austin himself walked into the store. "Hey Ally," he greeted her cautiously.

Ally could feel both Trish and Austin waiting for her response. Austin must have noticed the way she'd been behaving recently. She had to cover it up, so that he wasn't suspicious. "Hey Austin! I'm glad you're here. I was just talking about a new song for you," she said, bright and bubbly.

_*Austin's POV* _Wow, that was fast. What happened to her? Who knows. Girls.. who can understand them.

I looked at Ally as she tugged at my wrist and pulled me up to the practice room. To anyone else, she'd look the exactly the same. But in the past couple of days, I'd noticed a difference.

When I first met Ally I kind of had a crush on her. And I used to look at her eyes a lot. I just thought they were the most beautiful thing about her. They were like a rich dark chocolate, or warm hot cocoa. I felt like even if her lips were still, her eyes were always smiling at me.

Now, there was the slightest change in her. I noticed because I was her best friend and, I guess, since I obsessed over her eyes so much.

Her lips smiled at me but her eyes were distressed. She looked like she'd been crying.

**Ok. I know, I know. It's still not that great. I'm working on it, and meanwhile if you are reading this I really appreciate you giving me a chance! It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed :) Let me know if you want me to read any of your stories, or what you want to happen next in my story.**

**Much love**

**xoxo TSwizzles :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dating!

**Hey guys! Ok, so I like, freak out every time I read your reviews. You guys! You are so sweet and kind! Thanks for your compliments. I would love to hear from you on any ideas for my story :) Anyway, this story is especially dedicated to a reader named ShootinStar. I read your sad love story, ShootinStar! And here is what I have to say: First of all, you have a really nice BFF. Second, you crack me up. And finally, that guy kind of seems like a player. But if you think he's really worth it, become better friends with him and then he'll get the courage to ask you out. **

**Sorry guys, went off topic! Disclaimer: I still do not own Austin and Ally. But if I did I bet I would be Bffs with Ross Lynch. Because he's awesome.**

**Here's chapter three.. hope you like it!**

_*Ally's POV* _Every time I looked at Austin, I feel a little spark shoot through me. I'd touched him a countless amount of times but now, if my skin made contact with his, it left behind a lingering feeling of warmth. Whenever we hung out, I could feel his eyes studying me, trying to puzzle out what the hell the little episode last week had been about.

Austin was obviously questioning my sanity, but I was questioning if a new boyfriend could pull me out of this constant yearning I felt for him, to press my lips to his, to reach out and touch his face, to tell him I loved him.

Austin's best friend, Dez, stared up into the sky. "Hey look! It's a pineapple running after a hippopotamus with a spotted umbrella," the vibrant-headed boy exclaimed passionately.

Austin looked over at him skeptically. "Dez. It's obviously a polar bear falling off an iceberg with a snow-cone machine."

"Austin, you have never mastered the fine art of making meaning from clouds, and I must tell you-"

"Are we _seriously _having this conversation?" Austin interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"It's a serious issue in the modern world that people don't appreciate," Dez replied gravely.

"Sure," Austin laughed. "Um, no." Just then, a girl from his school caught his eye- what was her name? Oh, right.. Rachel. He liked her. She was interesting, more real than other girls. Not like Ally, but still.. Austin shook his head. What?

Rachel gave him a genuine smile and waved him over. Her friend nudged her with raised eyebrows.

"So now you're ditching me for girls who don't even like onions?" Dez called. Austin just shook his head at him.

"Austin's going on a date with Rachel, from school," Trish revealed to Ally as the latter was closing up the Sonic Boom.

Ally tried to control the spark of jealousy igniting in her chest, and found she couldn't. "At least Rachel isn't the usual slutty type that's all over him. She's pretty cool," she admitted, trying to act nonchalant.

"It's not that you're not good enough, Ally," Trish said, sensing Ally's emotions.

"Austin thinks you're his best friend. But, Dallas likes you. You need to get over Austin, so it's the perfect way. Besides. You think Dallas is cute!"

"True. Um. Should I ask him out?"

"Weeeeellllllllllll..."

"Trish, I do not like the sound of that. What did you do?"

"I hooked you up with Dallas. He's going to pick you up in an hour from here," she confessed sheepishly. "Um, you're welcome."

Ally gave Trish a playful smack. "You better help me get ready," she threatened, but was laughing in spite of herself.

At Ally's house, the two girls rushed up to her room. Ally pulled a purple dress from her closet along with a leather braided belt. "What about this?"

"Too girly."

Ally got out a pair of black jeggings with a gold sequin top and a leather jacket.

"That looks like you're going to a rock concert."

Next came a t-shirt with a sparkly heart and a pink puffy tutu.

"Are you really asking me if you should wear _that? _Because I would think even you'd know that's a definite NO."

Ally heaved a sigh. "Okay, sorry! Just nervous here. Are you going to sit there rejecting things or are you going to help me out like a true friend?"

Trish raised her eyebrows. "I believe I'm the reason you have this date. And also, the reason you didn't embarrass yourself by looking like a second grader." She went to the closet and spent some time staring at Ally's clothes.

Finally, she emerged from a pile of rejected items. "Victory," Trish declared with a grin. "Let's get you dressed because he'll be at the Sonic Boom soon!"

Ally walked into the Sonic Boom decked out in a red pencil skirt, a black-and-white Audrey Hepburn shirt, and black ballet flats with little bows. Trish, the self-proclaimed makeup expert, had smoothed just a little bit of silvery eyeshadow that somehow made her chocolaty eyes seem even bigger. Her lips were tinted with cherry lip gloss.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" Austin asked, his eyes roving over her. "Um, you look pretty. I mean! I mean, pretty different from how you usually look," he said, embarrassed.

Ally's cheeks reddened until they threatened to match her skirt. "I'm waiting for Dallas to pick me up. You?"

"Waiting for Rachel, she's supposed to meet me here," Austin said.

_*Austin's POV*_ This might sound weird coming from her best friend, but Ally looked freaking hot. Usually she looked cute and pretty, but today she looked more mysterious and sexy. Um. That was an awkward thought. Never mind.

For some reason I kind of want Ally to approve of Rachel. Because every time I go on a date, Ally hates on my girlfriends. And I'm glad Ally finally has a boyfriend, too, but somehow I never liked Dallas. He's kind of full of himself, you know? But at least Ally could be happier, and that made me happy.

**Ok, so what did you think about this one? I didn't have many ideas for this chapter, but hope you liked it anyway. It should get better. BTW... review if you think Ross Lynch is, like, the cutest, most talented guy you've ever seen. Because I have made two collages of him. That may seem like I'm psycho, but I like arts and crafts and I like Ross Lynch! So don't judge me!**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4: You Belong With Me?

**Here's the next chapter.. finally! I'm so sorry it took forever. At first I didn't have any ideas.. then I was all caught up in some middle school drama.. **

**But that's too long of a story. This chapter is dedicated to simranm, thanks for inspiring me ;) Also to anyone else who reviewed. I really appreciate it, you guys! Let me know if you want me to read and review any of your stories, I'd be glad to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p>Ally sat in the movie theater, gazing blankly at the screen. In the movie, a vampire was in love with a zombie. But she couldn't be with him, because he was a zombie, and she was a vampire. Two whole different kinds of undead. Meanwhile, random fighting ensued. <em>Snorefest. <em>

Dallas, however, looked engrossed. Just like Austin would be if he were here. Ally closed her eyes tight as if that would make the thought go away.

_Dallas, _she told herself. _Look at him. He's cute, too. _The flashing lights that came off of the movie screen as the werewolf bit out a chunk of the zombie illuminated Ally's date's face in a pale light. She looked at his tan skin, his wavy dark hair. _Go on, Ally, _she encouraged herself._ Feel free to fall in love. _Ooh! That might fit in to the new song she was writing about Austin.

Um, she meant _for _Austin to _sing. _

Austin. Quirky grin, eyes like huge pools of chocolaty innocence, adorable chuckle.

She could picture him right now without even having to think about him.

On screen, the vampire girl was panicking. It seemed the zombie would never like her.

She gave a sad little sigh. _Love bites._

* * *

><p>Austin was laughing. They were sitting on a bench in the park. He looked at Rachel's piercing blue eyes and golden hair. She was kind, funny, energetic. He really liked her.<p>

"Austin, I'm so glad we did this," Rachel said, echoing his thoughts. "Picnic first date? Great idea. Now we can get to know each other."

_First date? _thought Austin as he grinned back at her. _That means this won't be our last._

He put his arm around Rachel as she snuggled closer to him. "Rachel, you are one lucky girl!" he told her.

"And why is that?"

"You've just won another date with Internet sensation, Austin Moon!" he announced.

* * *

><p><em>*Ally's POV* <em>It's been a few days since that date with Dallas. But I'm not so sure I want to go on another one. I mean, I can't use Dallas like this, when I love Austin so much that everything I see, hear, or do, relates to him.

Basketball. Haha, that reminds me of the time Austin shot a basketball into a tuba.

Orange popsicle. That reminds me of the time Austin was all orange and sweaty.. but still not unattractive.

Wombats. That reminds me of the time Austin danced with me at Trish's quinceanera so that I wouldn't feel sad about Dallas.

This is my point. If something as random as a wombat can remind me of Austin in some crazy way, I must be totally head over heels. I can't go out with Dallas. Evidently, though, Austin's having a great time with Rachel.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me..._

_You belong with me_

* * *

><p>*<em>Trish's POV* <em> Austin's falling for Rachel and I can see that it's just killing Ally. Even that whack-a-doodle Dez can see it. But he's not willing to "disturb Austin's beautiful relationship"..

I might just be mad at him if he wasn't so darn cute.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter. The next will be longer, I promise!<strong>

**Don't forget to review. I would like at least ten more reviews until the next chapter.**

**But even if I don't get them, I'll probably update anyway because I love seeing even one review ;)**

**Thanks for reading! OMG new Austin and Ally tomorrow.. yay**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Jump Then Fall Into Me

**Four happy words. **_**Hunger Games Mall Tour. **_

**Three sad words. **_**I couldn't go. **_

**I was so, so, SO looking forward to going. But then there were all these complications and only the first 1000 people were allowed in and people were camping out outside the mall. So I'm bummed!**

**But you Hunger Gamers reading this should totally check if it's coming to your city. Hey, it's an opportunity to meet Jennifer Laurence, Josh Hutcherson, and Liam Hensworth!**

**Also. Oh my gosh. Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate them ;) **

**And for those of you who are worried about Austin falling for Rachel, don't worry. It's just part of the plot.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**(Yet...) **

* * *

><p>Ally finished writing her latest song in her calligraphy-camp-certified handwriting. Austin was supposed to meet her in a few minutes to learn the new song that he'd be performing later this week. As she waited, she embellished her letters with curlicues and swirls.<p>

Austin burst through the door of the Sonic Boom, ignoring the _Closed _sign Ally had put up so that they wouldn't be distracted by customers. Ally's face lit up.. before she saw who her favorite blond boy had in tow...

* * *

><p>Rachel. Dez thought she was "too nice". Trish said that "blondes weren't his type, if he knew what she meant" (and he did not). Ally was polite to Rachel, but was strangely mute about her to Austin, which was odd because Ally usually didn't hold back her opinions of his girlfriends.<p>

But he didn't care. Rachel was different from his other girlfriends. She seemed to want to know the real him. Maybe she wasn't as beautiful as the petite redhead he'd met while performing at that club, or as athletic as the curvy soccer player who had flirted with him after his concert at South Beach Sound. He really liked her.

Yes, maybe Austin had a little less time for his friends now that Rachel was here. And maybe she didn't always get his humor or understand his story like Ally did. And maybe sometimes she acted kind of embarrassed of him like Ally never would, probably because Ally was just as crazy as him.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

But he shouldn't compare her to Ally. Because he and Ally were besties.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll let you two practice now," Rachel said with a small smile.<p>

"Don't go, Rachel," Austin unleashed his puppy dog face, gazing at his girlfriend with his wide beautiful eyes.

A fierce wave of resentment washed over Ally's heart, danced through her veins, engulfed her from head to toe. That was the look Austin gave _Ally_, not Rachel_. _He'd only just met this Rachel girl a week ago. Ally had know him for so much longer. But they acted like they were so in love.

Ally's lips parted slightly at a new revelation. What if they weren't acting? That would be even worse.

"I'll see you later, Austin." Rachel leaned down and kissed his cheek. He smiled up at her.

Ally suddenly became very intrigued in a scratch Dez had made on the red electric guitar hanging on the wall. She couldn't stand to see that gooey look on Austin's face directed towards another girl. She almost felt sick. As soon as Rachel exited the Sonic Boom, Ally looked at him again. "So, I guess we should start working," she stated.

"Yeah," he replied, looking curiously into her eyes. Ally blinked at the intensity of his gaze. She tore her eyes away to prevent herself from blushing.

She failed. Austin's arm brushing hers still made a hot rush of red bloom on her soft cheeks.

Austin slid onto the piano bench next to Ally.

Ally tried not to notice that his thigh was pressing against hers and that their shoulders were leaning on each other. But the warmth radiating off of him made it hard.

Ally took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with the gorgeous boy sitting next to her. "Are you going to sing?" he asked her, bumping her shoulder playfully.

"Of course, I am," Ally said nervously. "You know me. I love music. I love singing! I mean, my dad owns a music store, for God's sake! So it's obvious that music is my life. Because I grew up with music surrounding me, and now I write songs, and you-"

Her eyes widened as Austin pressed his fingers to her lips. Ally felt tingly as he removed it and raised his eyebrows at her with a small smirk that told her he was laughing inside. "So. I was thinking maybe sometime today?"

Ally glared at him, but obliged. Her fingers automatically found their position at the piano, and as her fingers began to gently push the keys, she lost herself in the music.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heard_

Austin grinned and tapped his foot to the music. Inspired by Ally's sweet voice, he grabbed the guitar that was leaning against the wall. Being as talented as he was, he was able to pick up the tune and he began to strum along.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me_

_I love each freckle on your face, oh_

_I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it all over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_

_Cause every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

Ally snuck a quick glance at the tall blonde sitting next to her. By now he had started singing along to the chorus parts. Her nervousness at his realizing the song was for him slipped away as she harmonized her voice with his. Together, their voices resonated beautifully through the practice room, each voice supporting the other, mingling with the other, and making each other sound beautiful.

_Whoa oh, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid, please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I shine_

_And every time you're here_

_Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can jump then fall, jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah._

As the song came to an end, Austin was grinning from ear to ear and Ally couldn't help but smile back. The jealousy she'd felt a few minutes ago had been temporarily blocked out by a swelling joy she always felt when she heard Austin sing.

"That was amazing!" Austin exclaimed. "I don't know how you do it, Ally!

_And I don't know how you do it, _Ally thought, a small smile appearing on her (still-tingling) lips at his praise. _How do you shut me out, but still let me in? How do you make me feel hopeless but lift me so high at the same time?_

* * *

><p><em>*Austin's POV*<em> Ally's song was so different from my usual style but still a feel-good, catchy love song that I really liked. When I glanced at her, I felt a surge of warmth rush through me. Her chocolaty eyes with their glints of gold beamed up at me from behind the shadow that had been occupying them for the past few days. And suddenly I realized that I really missed our time together.

* * *

><p><em>*Ally's POV* <em>Austin was singing my praises and I just couldn't stop smiling. All of a sudden my hands reached out of their own accord and wrapped around him. He was still for a moment but then he pulled me into him and whispered into my ear "We should hang out more."

The feel of my body against his toned chest and his strong arms pulling me close made me melt into him. I managed a small "uh-huh" before he pulled away (too soon) with a smile.

My best friend, my true love, my partner, and my favorite singer sat back down at the piano, having no idea how his friendly hug had just affected me."So, let's practice Ally Dawson's latest hit!"


	6. Chapter 6: It's Not A Real Date

**Hey! Sorry for not updating ;( I was busy! Just wondering.. what did you guys think of the new Austin and Ally a couple weekends ago, Songwriting and Starfish? I didn't love it. The highlight was definitely when Ross was shirtless.**

**I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES. It was freaking amazing. I was blown away and was crying my heart out. Let me know what your favorite scene was, if you watched it!**

**Disclaimer: ****No soy dueño de Austin y Ally. As you can probably tell, that means "I don't own Austin and Ally." Well, at least that's what Google Translate told me. The only languages I speak are English and Hindi. Also, I forgot to clarify in the last chapter that "Jump Then Fall" is by Taylor Swift. I just love her music, so I'm sorry if I put too many Taylor Swift songs in here :) Any song suggestions for later in the story?**

* * *

><p>"Sooo?" Trish raised her eyebrows at Ally questioningly, leaning across the counter in the Sonic Boom.<p>

Ally didn't meet her gaze. "So..."

"What happened?"

"What happened when? Do you mean this morning?" Ally said evasively. "Well, I got up, ate breakfast, same old, same old. But when I was making waffles, you'll never guess what happened. Inside my chocolate-chip waffle there was this huge-"

"Stop stalling, for heaven's sake," Trish interjected, a little grin pushing up the corners of her lips. Her best friend's crazy idiosyncrasies (chewing hair, discussing life's problems with beloved Miss Pennyworth, talking just a little too much) could often be very amusing. "Tell me what happened at yesterday's practice session with Pancake Boy."

Ally uttered a sigh. For someone who never quite managed to figure out what her boss wanted her to do, Trish was a surprisingly perceptive girl. How did she know that something had "happened"?

"I sang the song I wrote about him," Ally said, then put her hand to her mouth, looking embarrassed.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that _all _of them are about him."

"Who's 'everyone' ?" Ally demanded, her fingers sketching quotation marks around the word, but continued hastily at the impatient look on Trish's face. "Then he was singing, and I was hugging him, and he was hugging me, and we were hugging..."

Trish allowed her best friend a few moments of daydreaming before she said, "AND?"

"And now we're hanging out on Saturday."

"As in, a date?"

"He's dating Rachel. More like a, uh, play-date."

"Who's having a play-date? Can I come? It can't be on Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday, though. Those are the days I have tea time with my invisible friends," said Dez conversationally as he walked into the store.

Ally raised her eyebrows, and Trish huffed. "When did my life get so crazy that that comment isn't a surprise to me?" said the short frizzy-haired girl as she walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>The day of Austin and Ally's kind-of-sort-of-not-really-we're-just-friends date was one of those Saturdays where the sky is a brilliant azure blue, the sun is warm but not hot, and a cool breeze is whistling through the air, which isn't stiflingly humid like many Miami days. Austin looked out his window to this promising sight and hurried to get ready. He was glad that he had asked Ally to hang out with him today. Rachel was cool and everything, but he was beginning to worry that he was becoming one of those guys who get into a relationship and start ignoring their friends.<p>

Ally was waiting for Austin at the Sonic Boom, which she'd had to watch since ten that morning because her dad was "busy" (more like catching up on the latest episodes of _the Simpsons_). She was wearing a navy top with a short white skirt that had layers of lace on it. A simple braided leather belt brought together the whole look, making her look casual but delicate.

Ally couldn't stop thinking about Austin. In one way, she was glad that he was finally spending some time with her. On the other hand, she was worried. She recalled the day of their practice session when she had sung Jump Then Fall. She couldn't keep herself from hugging him.

What if she was just looking at him and suddenly she felt the urge to reach out and press her lips to his? Would she be able to control herself? She had certainly imagined the moment many times. But if she really kissed Austin, he'd be really angry. What kind of best friend kisses you when you're already dating another girl?

A husky cough jolted her out of her reverie. "Um, Ally?"

"Oh, hey, Austin," Ally replied, blushing, hoping he hadn't magically picked up on her thoughts. It didn't seem like it. He bounded up to her energetically (as usual).

"You ready? We're going to go see a movie. Not a horror movie," he added, before her lips could form the objection.

"What movie?"

Austin laughed. "The Lorax," he said, looking a bit embarrassed. "We can hang out after, too."

Ally grinned at his discomfort. "Yay! I LOVE Dr. Seuss," she declared. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>*<em>Ally's POV* <em>Austin casually grabbed my hand and yanked me along as usual. I tried not to notice the sparks flying but it didn't really help that Austin looked gorgeous today in a blue plaid shirt and jeans.

* * *

><p>*<em>Austin's POV* <em>Ally didn't notice me when I walked into the store, which was good. I may have died of embarrassment if she saw my jaw drop open a bit when I saw how pretty she looked today. I reminded myself of Rachel and scolded myself in my brain.

* * *

><p>Outside the Sonic Boom, perched on the edge of a small bench with a direct view into the store, sat an athletic figure sporting a blue baseball cap and dark sunglasses. Lowering a newspaper that conveniently hid their face, the watcher glanced discreetly into the store and frowned at the sight of a petite brunette linking hands with a long-but-not-lanky blonde boy.<p>

This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger alert :) I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. I'm not too pleased with how it turned out..<strong>

**Do you guys want me to go into detail about Austin and Ally's "play-date"? Let me know in your review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Smart Trish

**Okay guys. So I know that this is super super super super late. And my excuse is this. **

**1. Friendship drama. It's hard being a girl.**

**2. Writer's block. CURSE YOU GOD OF WRITER'S BLOCK**

**3. BEING BUSY. ****My parents want me to freaking take the SAT. And I am 13. So here I am studying high school math alone in my room.**

**Also, I also wrote a little Percabeth one-shot, just because I wanted to try it. It's a little cheesy, but if you want to check it out, I'd really appreciate it!**

** I'm really sorry I haven't updated this one, though. And for those of you who wanted me to update.. I'm flattered that you guys care about this story. I want to thank simranm, BrandyyElizabeth, and all the rest of you for your reviews and support. It means so much to me. **

**This is a really short chapter, because I didn't have a lot of time tonight. I'll try to update soon :)**

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through the windows of the practice room, cocooning Ally in a warm hug. She stared at the piano keys, resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. She didn't need another song about unrequited love to add to the steadily growing collection in her book. Another song she'd never be able to show Austin.<p>

Ally sat there lazily; it was a Saturday afternoon, and she had nothing better to do than hang around up here while her dad watched the store for once. As she let her conflicted emotions swirl around her, she did not notice someone opening the door. Tiptoeing in.

However, she did notice when that someone jabbed a long, French-tipped fingernail into her back.

"AAH!" Ally jumped up in surprise. "Trish! What the-"

"Thinking about Austin again?" asked Trish, smirking a little.

"How long have you even been here?"

"Stop avoiding the question. Ally, you need help. I know you already vetoed my plan involving Dez's clown shoes, the taxi, and vanilla ice cream without sprinkles. But I have another one!"

"I'm not sabotaging Austin's relationship."

"Yes, that's the beauty of the plan! It's _me _who will be doing the sabotaging."

With a little sigh, Ally pushed up off of her chair. "Trish. I appreciate you caring about me, but Austin and I are just friends. And it's going to stay that way."

"Sure," said Trish distractedly, her mind already forming a new scheme. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Rachel and Austin were at movie theater, watching a chick flick- well, at least Rachel was watching it while Austin snuck in some nap time.<p>

At the end of the movie, Rachel shook Austin awake. "Come on, sleepyhead!" He walked out of the theater with her groggily

"Sorry if that bored y

* * *

><p>ou," Rachel said. "I loved it."<p>

"It _did _bore me. Kids movies are better than that junk."

"You _would _say that. You even saw _the Lorax_," said Rachel with a grin.

"Man, that's probably the only good movie Zac Efron has ever been in- hey, how did you know I saw _the Lorax_?"

"Um, well, because- Hey Austin, want to get some ice cream?"

"Yes!" said Austin (predictably), oblivious to his girlfriend's moment of discomfort, and they walked off together.

* * *

><p>*<em>Trish's POV<em>* Ally's my best friend. And that means that, even though I may not be the most respectful person (and my bosses can attest to that) I respect her needs.

Most of the time.

Right now, though, it's hurting me to see her like this. I've known forever that she likes Austin.. now I know that she loves him, and I have to do something about this. Like, now.

I mean, seriously. Austin gets mad every time I crack a dumb blonde joke, but if he was smart enough, he would see what Ally needs is him, and what he needs is her. It's been that way all along, right?

They just need to realize it.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said.. Really short. Don't be mad! I love you guys! Will update soon :) less than 3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Dez Spills It

**Hey. I know it's been a couple of months. Sorry my loves! I just haven't been inspired for this story :( I think I'll try to do a couple more chapters and then round it up. After this, if you guys want to submit any ideas for me, I'll try to write them! I'm just sick of school right now.. summer's in a couple days and then I'm off to India, hahah. **

* * *

><p>Trish sat cross-legged on a plush armchair in Freddie's Furniture Store, leisurely flipping through the latest issue of Leopard Beat Magazine. Business had been slow so far at her new job, and that was the way she liked it.<p>

She skimmed the magazine to find something interesting, immediately rejecting "_How Selena Really Feels About Justin's Tattoos_"and "_One Direction's Biggest Secrets_". She paused for a few seconds at the _Who Wore It Better? _page, debating whether Emma or Taylor wore that striped dress better and eventually deciding on Taylor.

The next page featured a quiz: _What Type of Friend Are You? _Trish grinned; quizzes and surveys were her thing. She glanced at the first question, which was in a purple bubble.

_When your friend is going on her first date, what do you do?_

Two yellow lines were connected to the bubble. One said _you are happy for her, and let her figure out what she thinks is best to wear and do at the date. _The other said _you plan out her outfit, her hair, her makeup, and what she will say and do at the date. _

Trish selected the latter.

She progressed through the quiz, her every choice leading her to the next question. Finally, she found out that she was "a caring friend, who can be pushy but ultimately cares about her besties and always does their best to make them happy!"

_Pushy... _Yes, Trish was quite pushy.

_Caring... _She cared about Ally.

_Make them happy... _Was Ally happy right now?... no.

_Does their best... _And she, Trish, had done absolutely nothing to help her.

This quiz was making Trish think harder than she preferred to on regular days, but she didn't mind. It had brought her attention back to the fact that no matter what Ally said, she needed a plan.

* * *

><p>Ally stared out her open window to the crescent-shaped gleaming moon. She was covered in a satiny blue blanket, and she pulled it close around her. She thought about her friends, her family, her job at the Sonic Boom.<p>

She thought about Austin.

Ally pretended she was soaring among the stars that twinkled outside her window. She looked down to the blue and green sphere that was her home planet. She zoomed in to North America, then to the U.S.A, then to Florida.

In one city, there was one girl that fell in love with her best friend. He didn't like her back.

_Things like this happen all the time, Ally, _said her ever-sensible brain.

"No. Not like this," Ally said aloud.

She zoomed back out in her mind, and looked at the Earth as a whole again. One boy- just one boy out of seven billion- wasn't in love with the girl who loved him.

She tried to make herself think it didn't matter.

It did.

* * *

><p>"Hi Trish," chirped Dez as the small girl with the big attitude jogged into the practice room.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, wiping sweat from her forehead. "I am _trying _to hide from my ex-boss!" She went back to the door and peered through, opening the door a couple of centimeters.

Downstairs, a plump, perspiring woman ran into the store, breathing heavily. "Have you seen a short girl with curly hair? Named Trish?" she asked Ally in between gasps of air.

"Um, well, actually, I-" Ally suddenly saw Trish shaking her head frantically through the tiny gap. "No. I cannot say that I have."

The woman cursed in some unknown language, and ran off while Ally, Trish, and Dez looked on, amused.

"Well, thank the lord that's over," remarked Trish. "Thanks, Ally!" she yelled downstairs, and got a smile and a thumbs up back.

"That was your boss?" asked Dez.

"Ex-boss," she clarified.

"She's scary. Almost as scary as Austin's girlfriend," he muttered quietly. The comment did not go unheard by Trish's keen ears.

"What was that?"

"Austin's girlfriend is scary."

"Rachel? Why?"

The redhead scoffed. "I don't have to tell you every-"

Trish grabbed his rainbow-striped suspenders, stretched them out, and let them go with a loud _snap. _Dez let out a piercing squeal and yelped "Okay, alright! I shall tell you!"

Trish sat down on the piano bench with a satisfied expression as Dez hastily began. "I was at Suzy's Soups, waiting in line for a to-go order. She was in front of me and was using her cellular device. She said, 'What do you mean, I'm not a good singer?' into it. Then she said, 'Who cares. I have a famous boyfriend, and he totes def loves me. He has this little midget girl as a friend, Ally, but I'll find a way to get him away from her. I just need his help to find my way to Hollywood.'"

Trish listened with wide eyes. "Go on!"

"Yes, sir. Then she said, 'Yes. It's Austin Moon. Once I get famous, I'll break that twerp's heart. He's the biggest dork you ever met, it's not hard to suck up to him. Don't tell, but I'm also secretly dating Will, so it's all good.'"

"WHAT?" Trish yelled. "You red idiot! You couldn't have told us before! When I get my hands on that b- wait a second. Does Ally know?"

"Uh. No," said Dez warily. "Is that a problem?"

"Actually," said Trish with a crafty grin, "It's fine. Dez, I never thought I would say this, but I need your help with Operation Aussly."

* * *

><p><strong>If you're reading this, please review, and also I wanted to say that if you like Aussly stories, you should go check out the author "a cold day in december." She also has a really good 1D story :) If y'all are Directioners, ahha. Okay thanks guys ttyl!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Aussly

**Hey guys. I know: it's been a really, really long time. I am so sorry. I wasn't home and the computer I was using didn't allow me to log in to FF for some reason :( I've had this chapter written for a while, and will hopefully have the next one up soon. It's hard to find time to write because my school has started and 9th grade is tough, but once I settle into my routines, it'll be easier. Thanks for waiting, please R&R! Oh and in case anyone noticed... a part of the last chapter was inspired by When You Reach Me by Rebecca Stead.**

** Love you xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. I also do not own Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. **

* * *

><p>"What's Operation Aussie?" Dez frowned.<p>

"_Aussly,_ you idiot. It's a couple name," Trish said, slapping his arm. "Ally will _never_ tell Austin the truth, so we have to do it for her."

Dez rolled his eyes and laughed. "Austin won't believe us."

"And this," replied the wild-haired girl, leaning forward with a grin on her lips, "is where my conniving, underhanded ways will be put to use."

* * *

><p>*<em>Austin's POV*<em>

"I'll have two cheeseburgers and a large chocolate milkshake with a side of fries, please," I told the waitress at Johnny Rockets. "Rachel?"

"A cheeseburger with no lettuce, tomatoes, or onions, and a small vanilla shake," she said.

I smiled at Rachel across the table. "I can't wait, wait, for my chocolate milkshake," I sang loudly to the tune of _Double Take. _

"Shh; Austin, people are staring," Rachel said with the air of a teacher scolding a particularly unruly student. I raised my eyebrows; sometimes, I couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," she informed me. I nodded. As I watched her go, I tried to suppress the cloud of feelings that was expanding inside of me.

A couple days ago, I'd introduced Rachel to my fans via Twitter. She loved all the attention (and the new followers) it had gotten her. Now, she keeps asking me if she can star in one of my music videos.

When I suggested it to Team Austin, though, Dez yelped in terror and ran off, Trish's expression turned furious and she bit her lip as if she was holding something back, and Ally's cheeks became a delicate pink. When I raised my eyebrows at her, she gave a tiny shake of the head and brought one of her curls to her mouth.

I took that as a no.

Sometimes I wondered about my friends.

Rachel's iPhone buzzed, startling me out of my musing. I reached across the table and picked it up without thinking; after all, Ally always let me check her texts, and Rachel was my girlfriend, so it shouldn't matter.

It was from someone named Will. Underneath the name, the text read_: Bye love, see you._

I put the phone down, frowning. Who was Will?

* * *

><p>The Miami Mall was empty that night. The stores were closed, the shoppers gone. The geese were silent at the peaceful mall pond.<p>

Well, that is until two teenage figures fell through the hole in one of the bushes, dusted themselves off, and proceeded to the Sonic Boom.

"This bag is heavy," moaned Dez. "Why can't you carry it? And the dark is scary. Why did we have to come at night?"

"Because that's when Ally's dad turns off the security cameras, for some reason," said Trish, sliding a key from the pocket of her jeggings. "Hurry," she added as she pushed open the door.

The store felt unfamiliar without the music and the fun customers who usually occupied it. A few dim lights illuminated the instrument displays. The two climbed not-so-stealthily up the staircase by their glow and made their way into the practice room.

Trish switched on the lights and blinked to get adjusted. "Okay, it's go time. Where do you think we can hide the camera?"

Dez pulled a ballpoint pen with a tiny camera in it and a red stuffed bear out of his bag. "Very Cherry Beary will hold it!" he told her. "Or we can put it in a ham and let the camera part stick out... or we can have this model of Austin hold it..." he continued, yanking more items from the large bag.

"I came up with a good idea while you were talking." Trish snatched the camera pen from his hand and put it into a pencil holder Ally kept on the piano. "There. Inconspicuous. Tomorrow morning, Ally will come up here and do her thing, and then bam! We take the pen back."

Dez switched the camera to the on mode, and they left.

* * *

><p>*<em>Ally's POV* <em>

Austin was getting sucked in more and more every day.

His fans loved Rachel. He loved Rachel. It was almost as if I was the only one who didn't love Rachel.

I stopped trying not to care. Instead, I began distancing myself from Austin, hoping that my feelings would eventually be extinguished, knowing deep down that it wouldn't work. But really, what other choice did I have? Stay close to him and feel the longing every time he looked into my eyes?

I'd written another song about him and promised myself that it would be my last. It was the best of the lot, my favorite. I sang it a lot these days in the privacy of the practice room. It helped me vent all my frustration.

Today, business was slow and my friends weren't here for once, so I flipped over the "OPEN" sign and went up to the practice room to take my break.

I ate my Subway sandwich and drank my Sprite. Went online to Austin's website and smiled because the number of views on his videos were escalating. Painted my nails blue. Looked over at the clock and sighed because I only had 10 minutes left.

I glanced at the piano and gasped: the lyrics to my new song were still perched there from when I last played it. What if somebody had seen it? It held my innermost thoughts and feelings. Humiliating... thank goodness I'd spotted it first.

Since I still had time, I lifted my guitar out of its case and sat down at the piano bench to play it. Closing my eyes, I begin to strum and let all my emotions come out into the song.

_He looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I know she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_He talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny _

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight _

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only one who's got enough of my to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into _

_He looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review, please- it would make my day!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
